


Milk and Juice

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ed and Oswald both surprise the other with a nice breakfast in bed.





	Milk and Juice

Edward woke up from the feeling of something soft and wet dangling into his face. He could smell the sweet scent of milk reaching his nose.  
Immediately his massive enormous manhood sprung upwards. 

Without even blinking his eyes open Edward lifted his chin a little and wrapped his mouth around the soft flesh dangling into his face, suckling on it and within seconds his mouth was filling with warm sweet milk.

„Mhmm,“ he groaned, suckling harder.

„Oh dear, my lovely husband I see you are quite hungry this morning,“ Oswald moaned, watching in awe as his husband was drinking from one of his 4 teats, all going up to his gorgeous full round udder, that was throbbing with every strong suckle from Ed.

Finally, Ed let go off the soft wet teat and let out a little burp, always a sign that it tasted amazingly. 

„Thank you so much for your delicious milk my lovely bird.“

„You are very welcome, my beloved Edward,“ Oswald giggled, pushing down on his udder and erupting into throaty laughter as Edward was hit with a stream of white splashing milk in his face.

„Oh you!“ Ed laughed, quickly getting his revenge by taking his giant leaking member out. „Here comes Eddie Milk!“ And with that a splash of dark orange-tinted morning piss was hitting Oswald right into the face.

Instead of being disgusted, Oswald just happily opened his mouth wide and drank it all up.

„You love my milk, my dearest Edward. And I love your juice.“

And together they both laid down in their wet soaked sheets, soaked up with their love.


End file.
